


Snowfall

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: *sneaks this into the VLD fandom* Hi, hello, here is my first (and probably my last) fic for VLD, because of all the toxicity in the fandom. I finally got this off my mind. I just hope that it's as cute and fluffy as I imagine it to be. I absolutely adore Shallura and you really can't change my mind. They will always be OTP to me.





	Snowfall

Allura breathed out, seeing her breath. It had been many lifetimes since she had seen snow on the ground. The sun made the clear white snow glistened like it was sparkling. She always thought snow was one of the most beautiful things to see. She inhaled and exhaled again before walking away from the base. In the distance, she could see Shiro, but she couldn't make out what he was doing. He was moving around in circles, hearing a kishing sound as he moved around. Allura walked closer, trying to keep herself hidden behind the trees and bushes. 

She was in awe of what he was doing. He was dancing on ice. He was fluid with his movements and turns. It brought a smile to her face. She walked a few steps closer, breaking a tree branch that alerted Shiro. He jolted around to see who was around him, falling onto the ice in the process. He looked around trying to see who was near him. 

"Who's there," he called out. 

"It's just me, Shiro," Allura said, coming out from hiding. "I didn't mean to startle you." She sighed. She could watch him ice skate all day. She stuck out his hand to help him. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she helped him up. 

"It's fine, Allura," he said, brushing his pants. 

"I didn't know you ice skate." 

"As Keith puts it, it's one of my hidden talents." 

"I think you're absolutely stunning." 

Redness swept across his face. He started to avoid eye contact with Allura and scratched his face. "I-I could teach you if you wanted." 

"I would love it if you would," Allura giggled, "I have never ice skated before." 

Shiro skated over to his bag and grabbed an extra pair of ice skates. Allura let out a little giggle, he was always prepared. He skated back over to him and helped her put on the skates. She shook her feet a little, the shoes were a little big on her, but not by much. He took her hand and led her onto the ice-covered pond. Allura held tightly onto Shiro as the two slowly skated across the ice. He held her close, reassuring her that he was right next to her. 

"You're going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, "I'm right here." 

She smiled at him. She slowly moved her body away from him, telling him that it was her way of saying she was being comfortable ice skating on her own. Her hand slowly let go of his as she started to skate on her own. He smiled as she started to shake and flail her arms. He couldn't help but giggle. She moved a few feet away, finally making herself stand up straight. She watched as he skated smoothly around her. _How was he doing that? And how can she be able to do that?_

Allura inhaled, then exhaled. She put the mental image of herself ice skating like Shiro into her mind. She slid one foot in front of the other. She started to shake and flail again. She made little strides before she fell down. Shiro skated over to her and helped her up. She pushed him a way to see if she could do it again. Allura couldn't keep her balance and fell into Shiro's arms. 

"I am truly sorry," she said as a blush came across her face. 

"You are fine. Ice skating is not easy. It takes time," he reassured her. "It took me years to get to where I am and I still have a long way to go." 

"That's hardly believable. You skate so beautifully." 

"Ahah. Thank you, Princess." 

The two looked at each other softly and sweetly. Allura held onto Shiro once more and he held her tightly. They slowly skated around the ice, Allura never letting go of him. He constantly reassured her that he was never going to let her go. She started to slide in front of him, holding tightly onto him. Allura slipped and took both her and Shiro down to the ground. He shifted his body above hers, feeling the cold snow under his fingertips. She didn't realize that his body was close to her, he was so warm. It was calming, soothing almost.

"Ah, Shiro," Allura said softly.

"Uh..." Shiro muttered out.

She clenched the snow beneath her. "I'm truly sorry."

He gave her a kind, warm smile. "It's alright."

He leaned closed his face close into hers, feeling her breath. 

"Sh-Shiro?" She asked meekly. "What are-" She felt his soft lips pressed against hers. She let out a little gasp as he released from their kiss. "Sh-Shiro?" 

Ah! Sorry!" He said as if he didn't realize what he was doing. 

"I-I rather liked that." 

He chuckled and leaned down for another one, but she took a snowball and smothered him with it. The two chuckled.

"Not right now. Let's get back to the base." 

He smiled and helped her up. The two changed back into their regular shoes. Shiro held Allura close to him as they walked back, giving her little head kisses on the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> *sneaks this into the VLD fandom* Hi, hello, here is my first (and probably my last) fic for VLD, because of all the toxicity in the fandom. I finally got this off my mind. I just hope that it's as cute and fluffy as I imagine it to be. I absolutely adore Shallura and you really can't change my mind. They will always be OTP to me.


End file.
